Mutant Turtles from Another Dimension
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: Ludo's been after Star's wand for almost two years now. He's tried everything from his own original plans to copying the greats, but now he has a partner: Shredder. Now Star and Marco have to team up with the turtles and a certain devil to take them down. Will contain Starco and Apriltello. Rated T for swearing and blood.


**Disclaimer: Before I start, quick shout out to mechagigan2004 for the idea for this fic! I probably never would've thought of this otherwise, so thank you! And now, the boring stuff: I do not own Star VS. The Forces of Evil or TMNT 2012 edition. Like I said, not my idea, but I thought this would be AMAZING. I even have a basic plot going on, so this is bound to be at least stupidly cool. This is set after 'Starlight in the Darkness' and in the same universe, so there will definitely be Starco, and possibly Apriltello. Maybe an OC (and by 'maybe' I mean 'definitely'). Btw, POV means point of view. R &R and feel free to leave a suggestion!**

Mutant Turtles From Another Dimension

-Ludo's POV-

"GAH!" I roared out of pure annoyance. "We've been at this for almost two years now! Why haven't we gotten that damn wand!" I slumped down on my over-sized throne, giving my monsters the evilest eye I could manage. Spikeballs stepped forward. "What is it?" I groaned. "You have another idiotic idea?" He cleared his throat.

"Er, actually," He started hesitantly. "Me and some of the others think that maybe we could, um" He swallowed hard. "Team up with another team of monsters?" I could tell he expected me to scream at him for this, and I was, at the moment, more than happy to oblige.

"YOU FOOL!" I screamed at him in rage. "Why would we-" And then, I remembered _Him_."Hm…" I began to think aloud. "Maybe… yes, he'll do just fine." For the first time in almost two years, I smiled. "Man-Arm!" The mutated anthropomorphic crocodile stepped forward. He handed me my dimensional scissors with his namesake. "All of you, follow me!" I cut open the fabric between his world and mine, and stepped in.

His lair was much darker than I remembered it being. But then again, that was almost a century ago, back when he was considered a 'good guy.' He had moved from that tiny Japanese house to a huge skyscraper in the middle of some city.

"Hello, old friend," I casually greeted him. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you want, Ludo?" he immediately demanded. "I have problems of my own."

"Oh, I know," I replied. "But I have an idea that I know you will _love_."

-Donnie's POV-

I pulled out my binoculars and searched the skyline. Nothing new, aside from a few birds. They must be returning from their winter migration, since it was early spring. The streets below seemed normal. Casey was beating up some random mugger who tried to steal some lady's purse (classic NYC), there were street vendors dotting the sidewalks, and, of course, traffic was being a bitch to anyone driving home at ten o'clock at night.

I continued on my scouting route, taking down any Footbots I came across. I didn't need those damn tin cans to blow my cover. Until I came to Shredder's lair, there wasn't anything to note. I pulled out my binoculars again and switched them to infrared to try and see what Shredder was up to. And then, that… that _thing_ caught my eye.

" _What in hell is that? Some kind of bird mutant?_ " I zoomed in, but I couldn't make heads or tails of the new guy. I snapped a quick picture of the scene (I knew building cameras into these things was a good idea!) and slipped back into the shadows. I slid down the high-rise's fire escapes to stay hidden. I dropped into the sewers and ran back to the hideout with only on thought on my mind: _This isn't gonna end well._

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Guys!" I called out as I neared the hideout "GUYS!" I bolted into the hideout and right into Metalhead. I got up instantly, and Leo and Raph helped Metalhead to his feet.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Is someone following you?"

"No," I panted. "It's even worse." I plugged my binoculars into the TV.

"Hey!" Mikey complained. "I was watching that!" I groaned.

"Well now, you're watching me," I snapped. "Look at this." I tapped the creature on the screen. "Any ideas as to what this thing is?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"If that thing's working for Shredder, it's just another mutant whose ass we gotta kick," Raph explained. "But _exactly_ what, I dunno."

"Thank you, Raphael," I growled through clenched teeth. "I clearly did not know." I sighed. "Now, any other ideas?"

"I think," Leo stated loudly. "We should go see what this thing is." We all murmured our agreements, and we took off to try and solve the mystery of the new mutant. But by the time we had reached Shredder's HQ, the bird mutant _and_ Shredder were gone.

"Oh, no," I breathed.

" 'Oh no'?" Raph asked. "What does 'oh no' mean?"

"It means that thing is gone."

-Star's POV-

"Star?" I heard Marco call out. "Ludo's here!" I groaned. " _Why is it always Ludo? God, two years to the day in a week, and he's still goin' at this._ " I heard the all-too-familiar sound of Marco's blows connecting with different kinds of monster flesh. "Star!" He yelled again, but he sounded more worried than before. "He's got new guys! And they're-!" I heard Marco cry out in pain as a blow landed on him. "They're actually decent fighters!" I grabbed my wand off my desk and ran downstairs to the backyard. I heard Marco get hit plenty more times by the time I got outside.

"Alright, Ludo, what do you want now?" I asked as I dashed out into the backyard.. "My-" And then, I saw what was in front of me. He was a giant man, in shining armor that seemed to be made of steel or even silver. His face was hidden by a huge helmet, aside from his eyes. One was scarred, a cloudy red color with a blue pupil, and dead, and the other was a terrifying, piercing black. "wand?" I finished in a small voice.

I slowly started to step back. The man raised one hand, and huge claws shot out from his gigantic gauntlet. And then I ran. I grabbed Marco by the wrist and sprinted as fast as my legs could allow me to, while struggling to keep Marco from tripping and getting lethal road burn. I heard the loud _CLANK CLANK_ of the man's boots clashing against the concrete roads, with his goonies in hot pursuit as well.

"Star?" Marco screamed. "Who the hell is that?"

"Why do you expect _me_ to know?" I shrieked back. "Just keep running!"

I turned around to shoot a spell at them, but the dodged every beam I shot at them. I tried to weave through the streets to lead them off our trail, but they always found us. My strategy actually put us in more danger. I turned down what I thought was a narrow road, but it was an alleyway leading into the side of a building.

"Dead end," Marco coughed. He must've been hit hard; he was bleeding and bruising all over his body. "We gotta fight." He tried to stand, but his knees started wobbling and he fell backwards into my arms.

"No," I said as I laid him down against the wall. " _I_ need to fight. _You_ need to stay here." I turned to face my hulking adversaries, but all I saw was a tall figure wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans. He looked maybe a year older than me, possibly two. His long, red hair flowed down past his shoulders and almost to his waist. And wings. Big, mahogany bat wings with sharp horns at the 'elbow' joint. Before I could ask questions, the armored man and his goons rounded the corner and charged into the alley. The man raised his 'claws' to strike the boy in front of me. He swung, but the boy raised his own hand and stopped his opponent's blow dead.

"Sorry, I hate to interrupt," He said in an obviously British accent. "But that's rather rude, don't you think?" The man answered by slashing the claws on his other hand across the boy's chest. He dropped like a rock. I saw the blood on his claws, and I went pale. "Okay," he groaned loudly as he got to his feet. "THAT," he punched the man and sent him flying backwards. "Was uncalled for." Without another word, the goons retreated, lugging their ringleader behind them like a sack. "Yea, good riddance, ya hell spawn!"

"Take one to know one, huh?" Marco said weakly from his corner. The boy turned around, revealing the rest of his features. He had fangs that stuck out from his mouth like snaggleteeth. His eyes were a sickly yellow with silver, cat pupils. He was very muscular, but not overly so, and his fingers were seemingly sharpened at the tips. He had horns like the ones on my hairband, but they were obviously natural. Despite all these hellish features, he seemed rather charming and kind.

"Indeed it does," He said in response to Marco's snide remark. "Pleasure to save you two from certain doom. I'm Daimanius Lucifros, son of Satan Lucifros and prince to the throne of Hell." He pulled Marco to his feet. "But you can call me Daimion." Marco coughed hard.

"Waitwaitwait," He interrupted. "Did you say 'prince to the throne of _Hell_ '? As in the eternal flames? Downstairs?"

"That would be a yes, Mister Diaz," He replied. "As for you, Miss Butterfly, I hope you take better care of your boyfriend in the future, or I'll have to vouch for his ticket to Heaven pretty soon."

We both froze. "How do you know our names?" I asked bluntly. He chuckled.

"Star, Star, Star," He laughed. "Everyone in the universe knows who you two are!" He plopped Marco into my arms bridal style. "Now come on," He motioned for me to follow. "We have quite a bit to talk about, what so you say we have some tea while we talk?"

 **And there's chapter one, folks! Sorry if my OC seems kinda dumb to you, but I just think the prince of Hell being a good guy is such a cool idea. As always, R &R and feel free to leave a suggestion. Even if you don't have much to say, a quick "great job" is always appreciated! I will obviously be making more chapters for this fic, and thanks once again to mechagigan2004 for the idea! Happy reading to you all!**


End file.
